Le malheur d'être le seul
by GalopaWXY
Summary: FR [Slash – PierreSacha] Richie retrouve le groupe sur le chemin de Nénucrique, mais il s’aperçoit vite que Pierre ne va pas bien du tout... Quelle peut être la raison de sa détresse ?


**Avant-propos  
**Ceci n'est pas censé être une brillante histoire avec scénario révolutionnaire + aventures palpitantes etc. (c'est à dire pas comme _Dilemma_ XD) mais plutôt une étude de ce qu'implique la relation entre Pierre et Sacha. Je m'attaque aussi aux problèmes que pose l'homosexualité quand on pense être le seul et au dégoût instinctif de la société envers quelque chose qui devrait être considéré comme banal. Et de la philo Pokémon le samedi soir õ

**Disclaimer  
**Devinez quoi ? Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. L'univers de Pokémon appartient à Satoshi Tajiri et les droitsà Nintendo Corp.

Aujourd'hui! Sacha, Pierre et Ondine... non, ça a été fait un peu trop souvent comme début... Mais il est difficile de savoir par où commencer. L'histoire que je vais vous raconter est un peu différente de ce que vous voyez en temps normal, bien installés sur votre canapé... Malgré notre réputation terrible, vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de la richesse que recèle notre monde. Prenez la peine de vous imaginer, ne serait-ce que pendant les vingt minutes que durent un épisode, que vous possédez vous aussi le pouvoir d'entraîner vos propres créatures à faire ce que vous voulez! Séduisant, non? Ils savent se battre, ils savent aimer, ils savent apprendre, ils ont tous quelque chose qui les rend exceptionnels... Sans compter que ce sont des amis hors pair. Prenez mon Pikachu Sparky, par exemple. Je l'ai combattu dans la forêt de Jade pour le capturer de force, mais il n'est pas rancunier et il est devenu l'un de mes meilleurs Pokémon. Mais revenons à mon histoire. Ou plutôt, celle de mes ami Pierre et Sacha, dont j'ai fait la connaissance à la ligue Pokémon de Kanto...

Je sais que malgré ses quelques défauts (dont sa terrible manie de foncer tête baissée dans tout ce qui se présente à lui), Sacha est un dresseur compétent. Aussi ne fus-je absolument pas surpris de le retrouver dans le pays de Hoenn – sur la route 120, entre Cimetronelle et le Parc Safari. Il comptait y attraper des Pokémon rares... moi, je venais de vaincre un Absol et de le capturer avec une Copain Ball au terme d'un combat qui m'avait coûté deux Pokémon! J'étais assez fier. Sparky était exténué, et la nuit tombait: or, je savais que j'étais encore passablement loin du parc et de son centre Pokémon. Aussi fûmes-nous ravis d'apercevoir un feu de camp briller dans une éclaircie des hautes herbes après le pont! Je m'approchai sans faire de bruit – on est jamais trop prudent – et souris lorsque je vis le groupe. Sacha et son Pikachu, tout deux presque endormis contre un buisson, respirant au même rythme, bougeant au même moment, toujours en parfaite harmonie l'un avec l'autre; Pierre, plongé dans la contemplation de son guide, les yeux immobiles et le visage fermé; mais je ne vis nulle part Ondine... à sa place, il y avait une jeune fille coiffée d'un foulard, sur les genoux de laquelle dormait un petit garçon. Voyageait-il avec eux? Il était vraiment jeune... L'absence d'Ondine me fit hésiter à les saluer. Je l'ai toujours aimée, comme elle le savait bien, mais elle ne m'avait jamais laissé vraiment l'approcher... Je sais qu'elle pense toujours pouvoir enfin faire comprendre à Sacha que c'est lui qu'elle a choisi. Alors où était-elle? Malgré notre rivalité, dont Sacha ne savait rien, je ne l'ai jamais considéré autrement que comme un ami. Nous nous ressemblons trop, nous avons trop de points communs pour que je puisse réellement lui en vouloir – et quand bien même, lui en vouloir pour quoi?

Finalement, je sortis de mes questions et m'avançai vers le feu. Pierre fut le seul à s'apercevoir de ma présence. Les trois autres devaient réellement dormir. C'est qu'il était plus de onze heures... Son visage s'éclaira aussitôt d'un grand sourire, et il se leva pour m'étreindre en frère. Pierre et moi avons toujours été en excellents termes. Il me fait rire à toujours foncer sur toutes les filles qu'il voit! Mais malgré cet espèce de rituel qui le caractérise, c'est un bon compagnon de route, un homme d'ambition – bien que pour une raison inconnue, il s'évertue à voyager avec un dresseur au lieu de devenir éleveur – et c'est quelqu'un de vraiment profond. Il me fit signe de me taire en me désignant le petit garçon. Mon visage dût s'assombrir lorsque je lui jetai un coup d'œil, car Pierre me dévisagea d'un air interrogateur et m'entraîna vers le pont... Nous pûmes alors enfin parler.

- Richie! s'exclama-t-il d'un air ravi. Ca faisait vraiment très longtemps que nous n'avions plus de nouvelles! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens? Bonjour Sparky! rit-il quand mon Pikachu lui sauta sur la tête.

- Toujours la même chose, je voyage et je m'entraîne.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- Bon, soupirai-je en m'adossant à un des piquets du pont. Eh bien... j'ai battu tous les champions que j'ai croisé jusqu'ici... j'ai remporté quelques concours... j'ai capturé un Absol!

- Eh bien!

- Pierre... où est Ondine? Elle n'est pas avec vous, si?

- Non. Elle a dû partir.

- Partir! Mais pourquoi?

- Richie, elle est championne d'une arène. Elle ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à voyager.

Je ne répondis pas. J'aurais tant voulu la revoir...

- Tu sais, je me demande si elle n'a pas abandonné son idée, reprit Pierre d'un air pensif. Sacha n'a _jamais_ rien remarqué. Il est terrible... soupira-t-il. Tu devrais retourner à Azuria et tenter ta chance...

- A Azuria! Je n'ai pas de téléporteur, moi! Il me faudrait au moins deux mois pour y arriver! Non, je suis trop loin maintenant, et puis c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

- Oui, je vois ça.

- C'est qui la fille qui était au campement avec vous? dis-je brusquement, changeant de sujet.

- Oh, elle s'appelle Flora, et son petit frère, c'est Max.

Il allait développer, mais Sparky lâcha un tel bâillement à ce moment-là que nous revîmes au campement pour nous coucher. Je sortis mon sac de couchage – dans lequel mon Pokémon vint immédiatement se lover comme un chat – et m'y allongeai. Pierre s'assit là où je l'avais trouvé, contre son roc, en me faisant signe qu'il allait lire un peu. Mais encore une fois, ses yeux étaient immobiles. Il n'avait même pas l'air de voir son livre... A ce moment-là, il semblait porter sur ses épaules toute la misère du monde.

Le lendemain, au lever, ce fût une succession d'embrassades et de présentations – le petit déjeuner fut animé. Nous avions tant à nous dire. Je trouvai Max réellement motivé pour les Pokémon et compris pourquoi il était venu avec sa sœur, mais Flora était passablement superficielle et avait l'air de passer à côté d'un certain nombre de choses qui auraient pourtant bien servi à une coordinatrice. Sacha avait poussé comme une asperge, mais sa taille ne collait pas du tout avec son degré de maturité! Quand à Pierre, plus je l'observais, plus j'avais l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Finalement il fut convenu que nous irions ensemble jusqu'au Parc Safari, puis que nous nous séparerions une fois là-bas: une idée de l'éleveur pour nous empêcher de nous étriper sur les Pokémon sauvages. Nous commençâmes par voyager tous de front, mais rapidement les hautes herbes se refermèrent sur nous et nous nous sommes dispersés. Pierre et Sacha marchaient en tête, Pierre parce qu'il avait le guide et Sacha parce qu'il était le leader du groupe; puis moi avec Sparky sur la tête – il voyait mieux comme ça – et enfin Flora et Max qui se disputaient sur la meilleure façon de s'y prendre pour recueillir le jus d'une baie. La position m'allait. Je pouvais écouter les deux conversations sans avoir à y participer pour autant, et surtout, j'étudiais Pierre avec attention pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien le rendre si sombre... Il parlait avec Sacha – quelque chose sur les Pokémon qu'on peut trouver dans le parc – de façon tout à fait normale, mais quelque chose dans son attitude général, dans son langage corporel et dans ses regard me donna l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose de capital. Quelque chose qui n'était pas là lorsque je les avais croisé à Jotho sur les îles Oranges... Pendant la pause déjeuner – allez savoir comment, nous trouvâmes une table de pique-nique (à côté d'un sapin que je soupçonnai fortement d'être une cachette secrète) – il distribua de ses fameuses boulettes de riz sucrées à la ronde en faisant des grands sourires. Lorsque nous croisâmes une superbe dresseuse Pokémon, il lui sauta dessus comme à son habitude, mais avec des gestes et des avances exagérées, comme s'il était en présence d'une foule d'admirateurs et qu'il espérait s'en faire admirer. Ce qui me fit regarder notre groupe en me demandant de qui il devait encore se faire remarquer. Avait-il craqué sur Flora? Elle avait l'âge d'Ondine, sinon moins! Soit au minimum une quinzaine d'années de moins que lui... pas plausible. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Nous nous remîmes en route après un double combat à deux contre elle – et elle nous avait vaincus tous les deux en utilisant un seul Pokémon, son Galopa. Lorsque Pierre me dépassa, je fronçai les sourcils dans sa direction, d'un air interrogateur. Il tourna la tête pour me lancer un regard terrible, que je n'oublierais jamais. On y lisait une détresse formidable, ainsi qu'une sorte de soulagement mélancolique, comme si j'étais le seul à enfin remarquer qu'il avait un problème, à enfin le comprendre... J'eus une mouvement de recul, comme si j'avais été frappé. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, et le temps de cligner des yeux, il avait déjà repris sa place et ouvert son guide pour montrer à Sacha où nous étions.

Il était évident, vraiment évident que Pierre n'allait pas bien du tout. Pourtant, j'étais le seul à le remarquer... Sacha avait mon âge – plus quelques mois – et il aurait vraiment pu s'apercevoir de quelque chose, mais ces années de plus ne lui avaient pas apporté leur sagesse! Encore l'après-midi, il plongea dans le lac pour récupérer une baie qui était tombée dedans, et ce fut à Pierre d'aller le repêcher. Nous campâmes sur la place. Pendant que Sacha étendait ses vêtements, je tentai d'aborder l'éleveur; mais il se ferma de moi immédiatement et évita mon regard lorsqu'il dit qu'il avait besoin de s'isoler un court instant dans les hautes herbes. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de disparaître derrières les buissons, je le vis jeter un regard en coin à Sacha, maintenant complètement nu, tenant sa petite serviette à deux mains autour de sa taille, qui courrait derrière Max qui brandissait un de ses t-shirts avec un dessin de sa mère dessus. On voyait ses fesses. Je lançai un regard amusé à Pierre, mais il n'était plus là.

Le fait d'être tellement déprimé ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de raconter de ses histoires de champion d'arène le soir autour du feu. Typique Pierre. Il se cache derrière sa façade de surexcité, mais dès qu'on prend la peine de creuser plus loin, on trouve quelqu'un de très sensible, presque fragile, mais avec une force mentale qui lui permet de tout surmonter. Sacha incarne surtout le courage et le loyalisme, mais Pierre... s'intéresse-t-il seulement aux femmes qu'il drague constamment? Si c'était vraiment le cas, il serait brisé à chacun de ses échecs... Puisqu'il parlait, je pouvais le dévisager à loisir sans paraître suspect, ce que je ne me privai pas de faire. Il regardait tour à tour Flora, puis Max et Sacha, intensément. Pas une seule fois son regard ne croisa le mien. A la fin de son récit, Flora et Max ronflaient, bouche ouverte, moi je dodelinais de la tête, et Sacha laissa finalement tomber la sienne sur l'épaule de Pierre et s'endormit aussi sec. L'éleveur se tourna d'un coup et ne bougea plus, comme frappé par la foudre. Il regarda longuement la tête de Sacha, puis lentement, avec des gestes très doux pour ne pas le déranger, lui ôta sa casquette et la lui posa à côté. J'aurais bien voulu lui parler enfin, mais j'étais tellement fatigué que je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, les cernes de Pierre prouvaient assez qu'il avait très mal dormi; je le suspectai de n'avoir pas bougé de la nuit pour ne pas déranger son ami... Pendant que nous mangions, Sparky et Pikachu s'aventurèrent dans les hautes herbes. Bientôt, ils revinrent en courant, l'air affolé, et Pikachu sauta sur l'assiette de son dresseur en faisant de grands gestes. Un regard à Sparky me suffit pour comprendre ce qui se passait, mais trop tard: quelque chose d'énorme sortit à cet instant des hautes herbes derrière le lac...

- Un Tropius! hurla Max d'un air surexcité.

- Et de belle taille! ajoutai-je. Dracaufeu, à l'attaque!

Mon starter sortit de sa pokéball en rugissant, qui fit hésiter le Tropius... Je profitai de ce répit pour envoyer mon Pokémon dans les airs. Après une brève réflexion, l'autre l'y suivit.

Les quatre amis du groupe étaient derrière moi. Je notai que Pierre s'était instinctivement mis en bouclier devant Sacha. Je leur lançai un sourire par-dessus mon épaule.

- Pas de problème! J'ai la situation en main! criai-je. Puis, à mon Dracaufeu: Attaque lance-flamme!

Mais le temps qu'il prenne son souffle, le Tropius lui fonça dessus et l'entraîna au sol. Cela aurait encore pu bien se finir s'ils n'étaient pas tombés droit dans le lac.

- Dracaufeu! hurlai-je, paniqué, en essayant de le rappeler.

Le combat dégénérait. Immerger totalement un Pokémon feu peut le tuer en quelques secondes: mon starter était en danger de mort, et je n'arrivais pas à le rappeler... le jet de la pokéball que j'agitais frénétiquement vers le lac ne rencontrait que le vide. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire! A ce moment, je vis passer un éclair jaune à ma droite, et le Pikachu de Sacha se jeta à l'eau à la suite des deux combattants. Il disparut sous la surface pendant quelques instants, puis, dans une immense gerbe d'eau, le Tropius émergea en poussant un cri de douleur: Pikachu, agrippé à son épaule, mordait dans son cou aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. D'un ample mouvement de son long coup, le Pokémon sauvage l'envoya à terre.

- Pikachu! cria Sacha, inquiet pour lui.

Erreur. Le Tropius sut du même coup à qui était son attaquant, et, changeant brusquement de trajectoire, fonça sur Sacha. A ce moment même, mon Dracaufeu creva la surface du lac et vint s'écrouler sur la berge, KO. Sa queue était éteinte. Je craignais le pire, et le rappelai prestement pour empêcher son état de se détériorer plus... A cet instant, j'entendis un cri terrifiant, et tournai la tête. Sacha était renversé au sol, juste derrière Pierre qui, campé solidement sur ses jambes, venait de hurler à son Onyx de réduire le Tropius en charpie.

- Pierre! hurlai-je. Pierre, quand même pas! Calme-toi!

Mon cri lui fit tourner la tête, et je lus l'indécision dans ses yeux... mais son colosse venait d'écraser le Tropius sous son poids, le mettant du même coup KO, et bien KO. Finalement, l'éleveur rappela son Pokémon, qui venait de lancer son attaque frénésie, et le sauvage fila de toute la vitesse de ses courtes pattes.

Ce soir-là, Pierre examina mon Dracaufeu à la lueur du jour qui filtrait entre les arbres... Nous n'avions pas trouvé de clairière cette fois, et c'était justement le Onyx que Pierre qui avait écrasé les hautes herbes entre les arbres pour vous permettre de dormir plus ou moins à l'abri des mauvaises surprises. Finalement il se releva de son examen, une main posée sur le cou de mon starter.

- Il tiendra bon jusqu'au parc, je pense. Laisse-le simplement dans sa pokéball et tout ira bien.

- Merci, Pierre, dis-je en esquissant un sourire anxieux, sans grand succès.

Je le rappelai. Sacha fixait Pierre bizarrement. J'imagine que, voyant que son ami était en danger, l'éleveur s'était précipité pour le protéger; Sacha était déjà par terre lorsqu'il avait sorti son Onyx, ce qui laissait à penser que le Tropius avait eu le temps de le heurter. Cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi Pierre était dans une colère pareille lorsqu'il avait lancé son serpent de pierre sur le Pokémon sauvage... sans moi, peut-être même l'aurait-il tué...? Etait-il normal de se mettre dans des états pareils pour une petite bousculade?

Cette fois, j'étais résolu à parler à Pierre et le forcer à ma dire ce qui le rendait si sombre, le forcer à se décharger de son problème sur quelqu'un d'autre pour le soulager de son poids seul. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna du campement et des autres endormis, je me levai sans bruit pour le suivre... J'attendis derrière un arbre qu'il eut fini de vider sa vessie, puis l'appelai lorsqu'il passa devant moi sans me voir... Normal: j'étais toujours habillé plutôt en sombre pour pouvoir approcher les Pokémon sauvages.

- Aaaah! Richie! Ca va pas non? Tu m'as donné une crise cardiaque!

- Bonsoir, mon cher, fis-je avec un sourire de conspirateur.

- Pourquoi diable est-ce que tu m'as suivi, tu as besoin d'aller au petit coin aussi?

- Non. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu dors mal, pourquoi tu es aussi déprimé, pourquoi tu... tu n'es pas toi-même!

- Je suis beaucoup plus moi-même maintenant qu'avant! lâcha Pierre sans réfléchir.

- Mais ça ne devrait pas te rendre malheureux! Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Pierre.

- Je ne peux pas...

- Bien sûr que si tu peux.

- Je ne sais pas comment-

- Ecoute ton cœur et dis-moi ce qu'il a.

Pierre s'assit sur l'enchevêtrement de branchages qu'il avait dû traverser pour arriver jusqu'ici, et soupira en fermant les yeux, la tête entre les mains. Je m'adossai à un troc et attendis: bien que dévoré de curiosité, je ne voulais pas le brusquer. La nuit était maintenant totale, et le bout de Lune qui luisait entre les arbres ne révélait de notre environnement que des traits grossiers. Plus loin, on devinait le crépitement du feu, et une faible lueur dorée nous parvenait. L'atmosphère était oppressante; il faisait trop chaud, presque moite, nous étions entourés d'arbres épais et de plantes qui nous arrivaient jusqu'à la taille, le ciel était presque masqué par un gros chêne... Finalement, Pierre releva la tête, et je sus qu'il avait enfin épuisé jusqu'à ses dernières réserves de self-contrôle. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes et il était complètement avachi sur lui-même. Il tremblait.

- Richie, je veux bien me confier à toi, dit-il d'une voix faible, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas rire, de ne pas te moquer... et surtout, de le garder pour toi...

- Je te le jure, fis-je en m'accroupissant à côté de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Bon sang, c'est vraiment difficile à dire, à trouver les mots justes pour...

- C'est de l'amour, non? fis-je d'une voix douce.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, surpris, et je sus que j'avais deviné juste. C'est que j'avais vu tellement de problèmes d'amour dans ma vie, y compris le mien, que je savais parfaitement décoder les signaux correspondants. Lentement, il hocha la tête, puis s'essuya l'œil droit d'un revers du poignet.

- C'est de l'amour, oui... mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit... si c'est juste... si c'est bien, tu vois?

Je hochais la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Et tu ne devineras jamais qui j'aime à m'en rendre malade comme ça...

Là, je m'attendais à ce qu'il dise Flora – qui d'autre? Elle était la seule fille du groupe! Mais peut-être était-il tombé amoureux d'une femme qu'il avait dû quitter dans une des villes? En tout cas jamais je ne me serais attendu à ce qu'il me dise...

- ... Sacha.

- Hein!

- Non, pas une Sacha que j'aie pu croiser quelque part... je te parle justement de Sacha, le dresseur de Pokémon. Notre Sacha...

J'avoue avec honte que mon premier réflexe fut de me lever et de m'éloigner de lui. Mais je me retins. Je lui avais juré... En fait, mon raisonnement immédiat fut que s'il pouvait aimer Sacha, j'étais également en danger.

- Mais tu... finis-je par dire. Comment...?

- Toi qui vois tout, tu as sans doute remarqué que plus ça allait, plus je me suis aperçu que je n'étais pas fait pour les femmes. Tu as vu un peu combien d'échecs j'ai essuyés! C'est ridicule... mais pouvais-je vraiment me résoudre à laisser tomber toute forme de vie amoureuse?

Malgré mes sentiments chaotiques à l'idée qu'un homme puisse aimer – dans le sens, tomber amoureux - un autre homme, je souris. C'était du raisonnement typique Pierre. Il n'avait donc pas perdu l'esprit.

- Alors tu t'es... rabattu sur ton plus proche ami. Tu sais que la plupart du temps ça se finit mal ce genre de relation qui commence sur de l'amitié?

- Mais oui! cria-t-il, presque passionnément. Justement! Tu comprends mon problème maintenant? Je suis fou amoureux de mon meilleur ami et compagnon de route, mais il réagirait sans doute comme toi maintenant s'il l'apprenait (à ce moment, j'eus honte qu'il ait pu lire mes réactions aussi facilement), et de toute façon, quoi que je fasse, même les approches les plus grosses, les plus évidentes – il ne se rend compte de RIEN! Tout lui passe loin au-dessus de la tête! Je comprends pourquoi Ondine a fini par abandonner-

- Pardon? coupai-je.

- Elle est partie au moment où elle a vu que c'était peine perdue, tu comprends?

- Bon sang! explosai-je. Je vais l'assassiner! D'abord Ondine, maintenant toi – combien de victimes va-t-il encore faire avant de réaliser que l'amour ça existe?

- Pas si fort! souffla Pierre en roulant des yeux vers le campement. Tu m'as promis!

- Attends mais ça ne peut plus durer! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es? Au moins va le lui dire franchement, ça va lui ouvrir les yeux un bon coup!

- Tu es fou? murmura-t-il en ayant l'air de le penser. Si jamais il savait... il refuserait de m'approcher... il ne me laissera plus voyager avec lui... je ne pourrais plus jamais le voir, lui parler, le toucher...

Je réalisai alors à quel point Pierre était épris. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avec aucune fille – sinon peut-être le professeur Flora... A cette époque, je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'homosexualité. Mon animosité venait du fait que je me sentais exposé à Pierre. Rien ne l'empêchait de changer de ''cible''... Je me pris à plaindre Sacha. Effectivement, s'il venait à l'apprendre, se sentirait-il trahi par son meilleur ami, sali d'avoir été aimé par un homme...? Je souhaitai une bonne nuit à Pierre et regagnait le campement. Il regrettait déjà de s'être confié. Quel regard allais-je porter sur lui maintenant, sachant cela?

Le lendemain, je me réveillai le premier, la tête lourde de mauvais rêves dont je me serais bien passé, et me dirigeai d'un pas pesant vers un arbre pour en recueillir la rosée et me laver la figure. Je jetai un regard sur le sac de couchage de Pierre: il y dormait en fronçant les sourcils, sans doute toujours plongé dans ses problèmes. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser... Quand bien même, c'était la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi timide. Il y avait des chances pour que la situation s'éternise. J'avais des images dans la tête, certaines vraiment dérangeantes, mais d'autres assez mignonnes et même – normales. Pierre étreignant Sacha avec un sourire serein; les deux, combattant côte à côte; Pierre qui sautait à l'eau pour le repêcher et le ramener sur la berge, le regard protecteur... Soudain je réalisai que cette dernière image n'était pas fictive. Je l'avais enregistrée inconsciemment, hier, lorsque Sacha était tombé à l'eau. Combien de temps depuis qu'il démontrait par tous les moyens possible son amour, et que Sacha, n'ayant bien sûr pas la moindre notion d'une telle attirance, ne comprenait pas? Alors que je repliais mon sac de couchage, je me sentis désolé pour Pierre et son amour impossible et lui souhaitai de tout cœur de réussir. A ce moment, Sacha s'éveilla, et je lui adressai un bonjour qui devait sonner faux car il me lança un regard interrogateur, auquel je ne répondis pas. J'aurais adoré lui ouvrir les yeux, mais malheureusement, Pierre m'avait fait promettre...

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement bien: le ciel se couvrit, ajoutant encore à la pression de l'atmosphère, et à un moment, Pierre dû passer carrément devant Sacha en file indienne et sortir son plus grand couteau de cuisine puis dégager le chemin, car les hautes herbes devenaient vraiment impraticables. A un moment il s'arrêta net pour couper une ronce, et Sacha, qui ne l'avait pas vu, perdit l'équilibre et lui tomba sur le dos: tout deux finirent dans les épines... Sacha criait à cause de la douleur, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'atteindre Pierre, qui, bien que déjà passablement brun de peau, tourna au rouge foncé lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le dresseur était assis sur son ventre. Je réprimai avec difficulté un sourire en voyant sa tête – avez-vous déjà vu quelqu'un d'amoureux mais cherchant à le cacher? - et les aidai à se relever. Il fallut alors progresser avec les gémissements de Sacha derrière nous, qui avançait courbé et demandait à tout bout de champ si on était presque arrivés. Son Pikachu marchait derrière lui, secouant la tête d'un air résigné. Pierre n'avait pas l'air inquiet: il faut dire, Sacha a le don de se mettre dans les ennuis: pour commencer il se fait souvent électrocuter, brûler ou arroser, mais aussi attaquer par des Pokémon sauvages et même par des humains des fois. Ce n'est pas quelques épines qui allaient le tuer!

Dans l'après-midi, tout le monde s'était préparé mentalement à devoir camper encore au moins une nuit dans la nature, mais finalement, nous arrivâmes en vue d'un centre Pokémon qui semblait complètement isolé au milieu de la brousse. Nous étions en hauteur, et n'en eûmes la vision que pendant quelques secondes, car les arbres restaient trop rapprochés. La descente était raide, et à un moment donné je perdis l'équilibre et finis le premier en bas, couvert d'ecchymoses! Il était plus de neuf heures lorsque nous atteignirent enfin la porte, à moitié morts de fatigues et couverts de plaies en tout genre. C'était une bâtisse imposante, qui n'avait à vrai dire du centre Pokémon que l'imposante pokéball qui en était le symbole. Le toit était plat - sans doute un observatoire utile pour surveiller le parc - et d'une couleur beige terne. La porte s'ouvrit avec un bruit de clochette lorsque nous y entrâmes.

- Bienvenue au centre d'accueil du Parc Safari! nous lança une infirmière Joëlle de son air enjoué. Venez-vous de Nénucrique ou de Cimeteronelle?

Pierre tourna instantanément au rouge vif.

- Peu importe d'où nous venons s'exclama-t-il en lui prenant la main, mais je sais où je vais aller si vous voulez bien me donner votre numéro de téléphone-

- Tout ce que tu vas avoir c'est deux baffes si tu continues comme ça! fit Max en l'éloignant du guichet.

- Excusez-le... soupira Sacha.

- Nous venons de Cimeteronelle, intervins-je. Sacha (je le désignai du doigt) est blessé, moi aussi, et, euh, Pierre aussi je crois. Et nos Pokémon ont grand besoin d'être soignés!

- Confiez-les moi, dit-elle en souriant. L'infirmerie pour les humains est par là, mon assistant vous prendra en charge. Les chambres pour la nuit sont à l'étage.

Pierre, Sacha et moi nous dirigeâmes vers l'infirmerie tandis ce que Flora et Max allaient s'installer dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il remonta sa manche, je notai pour la première fois que le bras de Pierre, celui sur lequel il s'était appuyé pour se protéger des épines, était littéralement lacéré, couvert d'égratignures et de sang séché... Elles avaient dû pénétrer profondément dans sa chair puisque les muscles avaient dû subir le poids entier de Pierre et de Sacha. Mais au moins le dresseur n'avait-il que des piqûres légères, alors que le bras de Pierre était, lui, perforé de milliers de petites plaies qui devaient être particulièrement douloureuses. Je ne l'avais pas entendu se plaindre une fois... Finalement, Sacha et moi n'eûmes droit qu'à un peu de pommade, tandis ce que l'infirmier retint Pierre pour lui bander intégralement le bras. Je décidai de rester avec lui, et Sacha passa chercher Pikachu et Sparky pour qu'ils puissent se reposer avec nous à l'étage. Pendant que l'infirmer massait le bras avec de la crème apaisante, Pierre, les yeux dans le vague, sans même paraître remarquer la douleur, regardait la porte par laquelle était sorti Sacha sans la voir. Encore une fois, je sentis irradier de tout son être cette tristesse infinie qu'il laissait le prendre dès qu'on ne le regardait pas... son masque était tombé à ses pieds et il se laissait faire, indifférent, par le docteur qui commençait à présent à métamorphoser son bras en momie. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un de suffisamment amoureux pour plonger dans la dépression la plus profonde, sans pour autant mettre fin à sa souffrance en allant se déclarer. Encore une fois, j'avais vu juste en Pierre: il avait des quantités insoupçonnées de force mentale pour résister à cette situation oppressante et toujours maintenir son masque en état de marche...

Le soir, nous mangeâmes enfin à notre faim. Le centre regorgeait de fruits et de baies que l'ont trouvait en quantité dans le Parc Safari, et ils étaient régulièrement ravitaillés par la ville de Nénucrique. La conversation entre Sacha et moi était relativement animée: nous étions en train de parier sur les Pokémon qu'on pouvait rencontrer dans la réserve. Je pus à cette occasion constater qu'il n'avait rien perdu de son féroce appétit, et il mangea à lui seul deux bols de baies assorties, trois de riz gluant, une soupe et trois beignets pour le dessert! Son Pikachu et le mien n'étaient d'ailleurs pas en reste, et firent honneur aux fruits. Pierre, d'une voix experte, était en train de discuter avec Flora de la meilleure façon d'accommoder une soupe de baies Repoi, et Max était plongé dans son Pokénav, il avait fini son riz depuis belle lurette. Lorsque Sacha eut finalement terminé d'ingurgiter son énorme repas, nous montâmes tous nous coucher et je plongeai immédiatement dans un sommeil sans rêves, épuisé.

Je dus cependant me relever au milieu de la nuit: j'avais un besoin (très) pressant ! J'ouvris les yeux, cherchai à tâtons mon chemin au milieu des vêtements et des sacs éparpillés au sol en trépignant sur place, me cognai contre un lit, trébuchai sur un sac, et sautai hors de la chambre dès que j'en trouvai la poignée. Heureusement les couloirs étaient éclairés et je n'eus qu'à courir jusqu'aux toilettes. Lorsque je revins dans la chambre, beaucoup plus léger, je jetai un coup d'œil à la Lune avant de regagner mon lit: il devait être facilement trois heures du matin... Alors que je sentais le sommeil me gagner, la forme floue de Pierre en face de mon lit se retourna sur son bras éraflé, j'entendis un craquement de bandages et il s'assit d'un coup dans son lit, se cognant par-dessus le marché la tête au lit au-dessus du sien. En se massant le crâne et le bras d'un air mauvais, il jeta lui aussi un coup d'œil à la Lune et grogna. Il sortit de la chambre, revint un peu plus tard avec une poignée de baies et les mangea dans son lit d'un air pensif. Il avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'être seul, aussi ne lui signalai-je pas ma présence ni ne lui reprochai de m'avoir définitivement réveillé. Lorsqu'il eut fini son en-cas, il jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de lui et toucha le sommier où dormait Sacha... Se levant avec aussi peu de bruit qu'un Persian, il regarda autour de lui pour être sûr qu'il était seul puis se retourna pour contempler Sacha dans son sommeil. Il me tournait le dos mais je savais, pour les avoir vu si souvent, que ses yeux étaient emplis de tout l'amour, cet amour presque paternel, qu'il lui portait. J'avais envie de me tourner ou d'éternuer bruyamment pour lui faire peur et qu'il arrête, mais j'étais fasciné par la scène, à peine visible dans un rayon de Lune. Après un long moment, Pierre leva la main pour toucher le visage de Sacha, peut-être pour pousser une mèche de sa figure, je ne sais pas, puis il se recoucha. Avant de s'allonger, il tourna furtivement la tête vers moi: je ne sais pas s'il vit que j'étais réveillé ou pas, mais il finit par s'étendre en me tournant le dos.

Le lendemain, après un copieux petit déjeuner et lorsque nous eûmes fini de nous réapprovisionner, le temps des adieux sonna. Nous sortîmes du centre côté parc, après que Flora, Sacha et moi eûmes reçu chacun trente Parcballs. Je donnai une vigoureuse poignée de main à Sacha, une bise à Flora et une tape dans le dos à Max, mais parvenu devant Pierre, j'eus un blocage, une brève hésitation qui fut à peine visible: Pierre la cacha en m'enlaçant. Il y a quelques jours, je l'aurais fait aussi sans hésiter (et d'ailleurs je l'avais fait) mais maintenant que j'étais au courant de cette relation étrange – encore qu'on ne puisse pas parler de relation, puisque la chose ne venait que d'un côté – les choses étaient différentes dans ma tête. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que je pensais de cette idée d'un amour entre hommes, et je pense que j'avais décidé de pousser le sujet dans un coin de ma tête et de ne plus essayer de démêler ça. Ca ne me ressemblait pas. D'habitude, lorsque j'étais confronté à quelque chose de nouveau, je l'analysais aussitôt et me faisais mes opinions dessus pour ne pas être pris par surprise si on me les demandait.

Pierre relâcha son étreinte et me jeta un rapide coup d'œil comme il savait que moi seul arrivais à déchiffrer... Puis nous partîmes chacun de notre côté, purement et simplement. Le groupe s'arrêta pour examiner avec curiosité une mangeoire, et je sortis mon vélo pour pouvoir traverser une coulée de boue. J'avais du mal à croire que nous nous séparions comme ça, sans plus de cérémonie, sans connaître la fin de l'histoire. J'avais une sensation de vide au creux de l'estomac. En zigzagant entre les planches peintes en blanc, je repensai à tout ce qui nous était arrivé... Et qui ne nous était pas arrivé. J'étais le seul à savoir ce qui se jouait au sein du groupe, avec le concerné aussi, mais personne d'autre au monde n'en avait la moindre idée. Pierre arriverait-il jamais à se faire comprendre de Sacha? ...


End file.
